(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, and more particularly, to a covered waterproof structure of a communication apparatus.
(B) Description of the Related Art
Communication apparatuses placed outdoors must face exposure to various weather conditions. Rain seriously affects the communication apparatus. Therefore, the waterproof design of the outdoor communication apparatus is very important.
The common communication apparatus is composed of a plurality of parts. The seams between the parts having seams are mainly channels where moisture existing in the environment can penetrate into the communication apparatus. Therefore, the ability of the communication apparatus to withstand water exposure is closely related to the waterproofing treatment of these seams.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional waterproof structure. The communication apparatus 100a is composed of an upper assembly part 102 and a lower assembly part 104, and a seam 106 is between the upper assembly part 102 and the lower assembly part 104. An O-ring 108 placed in the seam 106 is deformed after the upper assembly part 102 and the lower assembly part 104 are attached by a screw 110 so as to achieve the objective of waterproofing. However, since the O-ring 108 is solid, the tiny cavities in the rough surfaces sandwiching the O-ring 108 are not sufficiently filled. Therefore, the combination cannot completely prevent the moisture from penetrating into the inside. Furthermore, the O-ring 108 will deteriorate from long-term use, and such deterioration affects waterproofing ability.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a conventional waterproof structure. In the prior art, the seam 106 between the upper assembly part 102 and the lower assembly part 104 is sealed by adhesive 202 so as to achieve the objective of waterproofing. Although the adhesive 202 fills in the tiny cavities of the rough surfaces enclosing the seam 106, it cannot resist weather over a long period of time and easily deteriorates under exposure to ultraviolet rays. Therefore, such design also cannot have a completely waterproof effect.
In view of above, the market has not provided a completely waterproof and weather-resistant design for an outdoor communication apparatus to date because long-term exposure to ultraviolet radiation causes deterioration of sealing materials. That is, choosing an adequate material for a waterproof design is quite difficult, and there is an urgent need for a completely waterproof design for an outdoor communication apparatus capable of resisting adverse weather conditions.